degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TXlonghorns1994/How Miles Finds Out
I had this idea today.... this how I imagine the moment when Miles finds out about Cam. February 22, 2014. ' Miles walks into Degrassi and heads to Maya's locker, just like he does every other morning. She is usually there waiting for him so he is caught off guard when he approaches the locker and he doesn't see her. He looks around and retrieves his phone to send her a quick text. ''Hey, I'm at your locker and I don't see you anywhere. Are you coming soon? He waited a few moments and his phone buzzed. Not at school today. I'm sick so I will see you tomorrow. He hated that she was sick and that he couldn't be with her to make her feel better. I can always stop by later after school to make you feel better ;). A minute later his phone buzzed again. No. I don't want to see anyone today. A little hurt by her cold tone, he tells her that he hopes she feels better and he leaves to meet up with Tristan to walk to class. He sees Tristan standing in the hallway talking with Zoe and he approaches them. "Oh, hey Miles!" "Hey, Tris. What's goin' on?" "Nothing much, I was just talking with Zoe about the episode of "The West Drive" that was on last night." "Can I ask you something, in private?" "Sure" he turns to Zoe, "I'll be right back." She nods and they walk away. "So Tris, have you heard from Maya today?" Miles notices that Tristan has a look of panic appear on his face for a split second. "Nope! I haven't heard from her or seen her today!" he laughs nervously. "Why do you ask?" he questions. "Just wondering. She wasn't at her locker like she is every other morning. I texted her to see where she is and she told me that she was at home because she's sick. I told her that I could stop by to go see her when school's out and she was pretty cold when she told me that she doesn't want any visitors. Is there something going on with her?" he asks. "I'm sure she's fine! You worry too much!" says Tristan and he laughs awkwardly again as he walks away. _________________________________________________________________ '''After school later that day Miles decided that he was going see Maya after school despite what Maya had said earlier. He's her boyfriend and he wants her to know that he will always be there for her. He rings the doorbell and he hears something stirring inside and a moment later he hears the lock. The door opens and he finds himself standing face-to-face with Maya. But, this is not the Maya that he knows. She was wearing worn out sweats and her hair had not been brushed that day. He noticed that her eyes were swollen and her face was red from crying before getting the door. "What are you doing here, Miles. I said I didn't want to see anyone today." He notices a somewhat harsh tone in her voice. "I just wanted to see you. You weren't at school today and I wanted to talk to you." "Well I don't want to see you! I don't want to see anyone! Right now I just want to be alone!" her voice cracks at the last sentence and she starts crying. He pulls her into a hug and he begins rubbing her back. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Why are you so upset?" She calms down and wipes away her tears. Looking up at him she says, "I think you should come inside, there's something I need to tell you that I have been putting off for a long time." She grabs his hand and leads him into the house. They sit on the couch and he holds her hand with both of his. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she begins. "I had a boyfriend that I have never told you about. His name was Cam and he was such a sweet person and a really talented hockey player. He played for the Ice Hounds and he was already set to play for the NHL when he was older. We met and became friends. We hung out and then we began dating. He suffered from depression because he felt a lot of pressure from his team mates to set the perfect example all the time and he felt a lot of pressure from his family. He injured himself so he wouldn't have to play because he didn't want to let the team down. We hung out one night when my parents were gone and he ended up staying over-" Miles' eyes open wide. "Wait! What? You had sex with him?!" "No dummy! He spent the night on the couch." "Oh, ok continue." "As I was saying, he stayed over on the couch and we had a really nice time. He left before my sister and I woke up and we were going to meet up at school. I get a text saying that he's breaking up with me." She closes her eyes and he notices that she's holding back tears. "The next morning when my sister and I got to school we were told to go straight to Simpson's office. When we got there he was sitting with a grief counselor. He told us that Cam had been found dead that morning by another student. He had killed himself in the green house at the school." By now she can't hold back the tears and he wraps her into a hug. "Today's the anniversary. It was one year ago today that he was found in the green house" she sobs. He starts rubbing her back trying to console her, "Shh it's ok." "Just promise me, you'll never leave me. I don't think I could take someone. I love leaving me like that again." "I promise. I'm not going anywhere." 'THE END ' Category:Blog posts